


What is it like to be loved?

by HannibalsPlasticSuit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Will, Diapers, Kink Exploration, Little!Hannibal, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Sexual Age Play, at some point, eventually, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsPlasticSuit/pseuds/HannibalsPlasticSuit
Summary: Alana is not the only one who keeps her promises, taking Hannibal's toilet leaves the room bereft of a means to relieve himself, thus instigating a new form of what she considers to be humiliation and stripping Hannibal of his dignity. It eventually leads to TWOTL, Will finding out and actually being turned on by the sight and an idea forming in his head.After the fall, Will starts caring for Hannibal, enjoying treating him like a child and though Hannibal is reluctant at first he soon comes around.*potential future chapters
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not enjoy sexual age play, I would suggest reading the first bit until the break, then skipping to the next chapter.

“The toilet too.”

Strapped to the trolley, Hannibal turns his gaze from Alana, staring off into the distance, uncaring for the punishment she is trying to inflict.

“As you won’t be able to use it, I think it’s best we bring in the diaper cart.” There is a hint of satisfaction in her eyes as she stands before him tall, proud to strip him of his dignity. “There’s still so much indignity to look forward too. A change of diet, something more fitting for your situation.”

“I’m sure you have had the most interesting conversations with Frederick regarding these. Did you read his notes and make improvements?” His tone conversational as the orderlies come, unstrapping him before leading him over to the crib where he is strapped again. He’s surprised when she doesn’t leave the room when one of the orderlies comes in with the cart, instead she takes the supplies as he is stripped by another, leaving him exposed in the room as Alana approaches. 

“I’m not as petty as Frederick.” She sighs, stopping by the crib. “You can leave the room.” Is spoken as she look at the orderly, watching him nod before he does, shutting the door behind him and leaving them alone. 

“The last time you saw me in this position was when you were in my bed, on top of me.” Despite the mask hiding his face, his eyes narrow in pleasure as Alana’s lips curve down. 

“Still on top, Hannibal.” Standing by his feet, she undoes the straps. “Lift.”

“If that is what you wish to believe.” Lifting his hips, he feels Alana slide the diaper under him, lowering himself when she is finished. 

Her eyes flash, calculating if he is trying to peacock himself or if there is something afoot under her nose, she wouldn’t be surprised with him calculating, she has come to expect it, trying to keep up with what he may be planning. It doesn’t take Alana long to finish wiping him down, spreading cream over him before taping the diaper up and giving him a playful pat before she smiles. “Seeing as I’m busy most of the day, I’ll come and change you before I leave. I don’t trust you with the orderlies.”

“Don’t trust or do you simply wish to indulge in the indignity you are trying to afford to me?”

“You decide Hannibal.”

*

“Going my way?” Hannibal leans over the seat of the police car, passenger door open as the body cools on the bitumen before Will. 

Will simply steps over it and sits in the passenger seat, letting Hannibal drive. He’s not surprised when Hannibal fiddles with the radio, finding a station and letting the classical music accompany the ride. There are so many things he wants to ask, but he sits there silently, watching the horizon and listening to the hum of the engine and a violin accompany it. 

When they finally arrive at a house, Will moves from the car, stretching his back as he glances over at Hannibal, observing how he carries himself with grace as he moves and picks up the spare key that is hidden under a stone seat. His gait is wider than normal and Will wonders if he has been hurt in the crash. “Certainly private enough, will hours for Jack and the FBI to catch up.”

“Unless you are relaying information already to dear old uncle Jack?” Hannibal tilts his head slightly, watching Will closely before a flicker of a smirk plays on his lips, knowing Will hasn’t. He steps forward, opening the door to the house and stepping inside, holding it for Will. “The Dragon will wait until dark before he strikes, plenty of time to have one final drink together.”

Stepping into the house Will pauses for a moment looking around, he can tell it has Hannibal’s touch and he raises eyebrows at him slightly as he steps further in. “Did you bring Abigail here?” He can’t help but to ask, this property isn’t one the FBI had found, it will be harder to track down. 

“Yes,” Hannibal simply answers before smiling slightly. “You’re still hiding behind a gun though, Will.”

“Didn’t bring the gun to kill you, Dr Lecter.”

“No. You promised to kill me with your hands. Have you given more thought to that notion recently?” 

Moving forward, Will stands before Hannibal, a mix of emotions coursing through his veins as he meets maroon eyes that gaze into his with affection. Bringing a hand up, he wraps it around Hannibal’s throat as he leans in. “I’ve given plenty of time to consider how I would kill you.”

“And now you have the perfect opportunity and alibi.” There’s no anger in Hannibal’s words, and instead of pulling away, he leans in closer, a hand coming up over Will’s to press tighter and constrict his throat. 

Instead of drawing his hand back, Will leans in to bite at Hannibal’s bottom lip, teeth digging into the flesh as he pulls it back, pleased when he sees beads of blood blooming forth from the wound he has inflicted, a hand runs down Hannibal’s chest, undoing the jumpsuit. “Maybe I don’t want to kill you just yet.”

“Then I would suggest finding somewhere more comfortable than the dining room floor.” Hannibal muses as he feels Will’s hand running through his chest hair, drawing across before fingers pinch a nipple and make him hum. 

It doesn’t take them long to find a bedroom, Will pushing Hannibal onto the bed as he comes over to straddle him. “I’ve thought about this.” He kisses him again, rough and open as he shoves his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth and swallows his subtle moans. “How I’d take you.”

“Do you always picture yourself as the top?” It’s amusing to Hannibal, even as Will growls and pushes him back down when he tries to sit up. 

Uncaring, Will starts to pry open the jumpsuit, revealing more of Hannibal’s chest till he gets to his waist and he pauses. There is a pregnant pause where Will looks at the diaper, somewhat surprised before something flashed in his eyes. “Alana always said she’d find a way to strip you of your dignity.”

“Something she took from Frederick’s book, more highly inconvenient.” Shimmying out of the fabric, Hannibal’s hands fall to the tapes before Will’s own stop them. 

“Turn over,”

Surprise crosses Hannibal’s face for a brief moment before he does as asked, rolling onto his belly as he smirks slightly. “You continue to surprise me, Will.”

Will is surprised himself, there’s something about the scenario that makes him want to see Hannibal like this, to pick him up and let him curl up on his lap as he lets a hand card through his hair, while also wanting to take him apart completely. The knife he had in his pocket is bought out, flipping open as he comes closer. “Hold still,”

Doing as asked, Hannibal doesn’t move as he feels Will’s hands on the diaper, hears the knife cutting through the fabric before Will makes a decent size hole in the back of the diaper. “You’ll find lube in the top draw of the dresser, on the right.” 

Sure enough, Will moved, grabbing the bottle before coming back sitting behind Hannibal, dribbling the lube onto his fingers before pushing them in to find his entrance. “Lift your hips, or would you prefer to be on all fours?”

“Would you be opposed if I was on my back to look at you?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal huffs, moving to be on all fours as he feels Will push a finger in deeper, past the tight ring of muscle as he bears down on it and sighs. One fingers becomes two, then three, Will starts to scissor then as Hannibal breathes heavily, a hand rests n his back as Will continues before he pulls them free. 

“Hold still,” Will wants to call him another name, a pet name that is on the tip of his tongue ready to spring free, but Hannibal is likely already reading too much into the situation. He hopes in part they die at the hands of the Dragon to save him a long analytical discussion about his newfound kink. 

Lining his cock up, he pushes in letting out a low moan as he feels Hannibal tense and push back onto him, watching the man’s head tilt back as his mouth opens slightly. 

“Certainly not how I pictured our first time.” Admits Hannibal, letting out a groan as he rocks back again to let Will move deeper inside of him, angling his own body to let Will push along his prostate. 

Instead of retorting, Will slams into Hannibal hard, pushing him forward on the bed and smiling in satisfaction as the other man turns to look at him, eyes alight. He’s not in the mood to hear about Hannibal’s fantasies, he wants to just enjoy the moment.

The problem with fantasies is the excitement can make it end all too quickly, and while it had been short and sweet, in no time he is cumming inside of Hannibal and bending down to rest against his back as he lazily keeps thrusting into him. 

Instead of pulling out and being done with it, he lets a hand come around to cup Hannibal through the diaper, he knows from the erection he hasn’t cum himself yet. Leaning in closer, he casually palms Hannibal off as he thrusts slowly into him and whispers in his ear. “Wet yourself for daddy.” He places a kiss on the shell of Hannibal’s ear, smirking when he feels Hannibal cum only a moment later, watching his body tense before relief makes his muscles shudder and he sags forward slightly under Will’s weight. 

Finally pulling out, he lays on the bed, rolling Hannibal so he is laying on top of him, arm over Hannibal’s chest to keep him close as they both catch their breath. The blissful moment only last for a minute before Will is sitting up, muttering he needs a shower and throwing a look to Hannibal that if he dares mentions this he might actually kill him with his hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink exploration, likely not very well written, but more lead up for future chapters

They survive the dragon, they survive the fall from the cliff and are reborn in the tumbling oceans of the Atlantic. Chiyoh plucks them from the seas, dragging them onto a boat before setting to work to treat their injuries, to the best of her abilities. 

Will passes out after helping Chiyoh get Hannibal to the bed below deck, waking to find himself in said bed with Hannibal unconscious beside him and Chiyoh setting up a drip. Looking down he sees his shoulder patched, his cheek aches and when he touches it he feels the stitches. 

“It’s not to Hannibal’s standard, but he is hardly in any shape to treat your injuries. He’s lost a lot of blood.”

Turning, he looks into Hannibal’s face, eyes closed and face as pale the moon that shines still through the little window in the boat. He reaches out and cups his cheek, watching eyes flutter for a moment, opening to look at him for the briefest of seconds before closing. His own heart aches as he stays there through the night with Chiyoh, watching, waiting for consciousness to return.

It’s not until the afternoon that Hannibal comes too, eyes opening for more than a few fleeting seconds, long enough to take in Will’s face and smile back at him as Will smiles in relief. 

He helps Hannibal to sit up in bed as Chiyoh comes down and sees him awake, coming over to change the IV bag while checking on the catheter bag afterwards. “We’ll need to stop into a port for medications. I don’t have enough antibiotics to treat for the gut wound.”

Will sits back next to Hannibal, hearing his hoarse voice rattle off a list of supplies they will need before he changes his own bandage and inspects the wound, watching Will visibly wince at the bruises that adorn his body from the fall. Bruises are the least of his concern, however, despite the wound being cleaned and dressed, an infection is brewing, he can smell it, and it is at least three to four days before Chiyoh will be able to pull into a port.

“You took the brunt of the fall,” Will says more to the empty space in front of them than Hannibal. “When I broke the water, I couldn’t find you, I thought I had lost you.”

He’s surprised when Hannibal reaches out and takes his hand, holding it in his own before he brings it to his lips and kisses the back of it. “I accepted whatever fate awaited us, though I am glad to still find you beside me.”

It makes Will smile, adjusting his position, he lays back next to Hannibal, feeling relief wash over him as he finally closes his own eyes and lets sleep take hold. 

*

As day three rolls around, Will watches the infection in Hannibal take hold, a fever burning his body up as he lays in the bed. Will can’t help but to stay with him, watching sweating drip from his face and body as Will takes a cold compress and keeps it to his forehead trying in vain to help. Hannibal doesn’t speak, and that in itself haunts Will more than anything. Instead, Hannibal lays in the bed, barely able to stay awake for long periods of time again as Will tries his best with his own injuries to care for him. 

The drugs have run out, the supply was only enough for one and Chiyoh admits it was not as elaborate as what Hannibal’s own kit would have been. It was basic, she believed they would come out unscathed, not bearing the wounds they did. 

“Or taking a dive from a great height.” She spoke harshly that night, handing a fresh bowl of water to Will after he limped back from the toilet.

Guilt builds in him as he lays next to Hannibal, watching his laboured breathing. He’d already given up his own pain medication and antibiotics, giving them to Hannibal to help him try and last another day until they pulled into a port. He had no idea where they were heading, he didn’t care though, he just wanted Hannibal to survive. 

As day rolls into the fourth night, Will watches Hannibal deteriorate before his eyes. He watches Hannibal wake, eyes trying to ascertain where they are before closing again. Then in the early hours of the morning, he’s awoken suddenly.

“Mischa,” It’s the only word Hannibal utters, quietly and repeatedly as Will stirs and sits up. Hannibal is laying bedside him shaking minutely as he curls in on himself.

“Hannibal.” Reaching out, he strokes the hair back from the man’s face to see maroon eyes wide, fear coursing through them with sorrow. His heart stops, chest constricting as he moves to sit up. Hannibal doesn’t look at him, more seeing right through, but Will has never seen his eyes as wide as they are now. 

“Hey, where on the boat, Chiyoh is taking us to port. We should get more medication by tomorrow.” The words fall flat, not registering with Hannibal as he shakes a little more violently, and then Will wonders if he is in the middle of a nightmare, or if it is so vivid because of the fever. 

Sitting up, he presses himself back into the headboard of the small bed, carefully taking Hannibal and helping him to lay across his lap and against his chest. Truly, Will doesn’t know what to do, so it makes sense to do what he thinks would be right and what he has done when he has found dogs shaking like a leaf, holding them close and letting them listen to the beat of his heart as he speaks softly to them. 

A hand comes up to card through Hannibal’s hair, pressing the strands back as he talks slowly and smoothly. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. You’re safe.” It feels odd to hold Hannibal in such a way, to tell him there safe when he is the one that pushed them off a cliff, but he casts it aside and holds Hannibal close. “Come back to me, your not alone in the darkness, Hannibal. I’m standing right beside you.”

It takes a few minutes, longer than Will was expecting but slowly, Hannibal comes back and looks up at Will, eyes shining with unshed tears before he looks away. 

“Hey,” Will says, turning Hannibal’s cheek so he is looking at him again. “Stay with me.”

“I’m not sure if it’s hallucinations or the fever.” Hannibal curls in a little tighter, closing his eyes before he lets out a sigh. “At least I appreciate the company.”

It makes Will laugh, stopping halfway from the pain as he winces and Hannibal looks up again, a hand coming out to touch his bandaged cheek. “How far from port?”

“Should be there in a few hours now, we’re four days in.” Will relaxes back against the bed, shoulders slumping as he lazily strokes Hannibal’s hair back. “Want me to hold you while you sleep. Help keep the nightmares at bay?”

“I suppose you have already seen me at my worst.” Hannibal lets his eyes close, head tilting slightly under Will’s hand but not pulling away. 

“Seems only far when you have seen me at mine.” Admits Will, though not admitting out loud that Hannibal was the one to drive him to that point. He may not be responsible for the bullet wound, but the other injuries are by his hand. 

They don’t speak after that, Hannibal falls into another fitful sleep that seems to be calmed by Will’s touch. Chiyoh comes down shortly after to tell them they have arrived and she will be back, not commenting about the position they are still in.

*

Chiyoh gets the drugs they need, Will helps her to administer them to Hannibal first before he gets his own. She hands him a mirror so he can look at his cheek, seeing the skin stitching together nicely and a bright pink which is a good sign. Not long after they have administered the drugs, Hannibal awakes, eyes more alert than before and eager to try and move. 

“You’re not leaving the bed,” Will says absently as he tugs on a pair of pants and pulls on a t-shirt. 

“Doctors orders?” Hannibal smirks slight;y as he goes to move, uncaring of what Will wants.

Will is quick to come over and push him back down, somewhat gently but leaving his hand over Hannibal chest. “You weren’t even able to stay conscious for longer than ten minutes yesterday and you’re still running a high fever. Rest and let the medication do its job.”

The face he gets in return is close to a pout and he winces as he smirks before standing up straight. 

“And where are you heading to?”

“Nowhere, I was going to make something to eat, a soup. Chiyoh bought ingredients, I’m just glad it’s fresh and nothing from a can for now.”

He hears Hannibal hum, turns to give him a smile before he walks to the small kitchen counter in the boat, all three steps away from Hannibal. As he starts chopping, he turns to look at Hannibal occasionally, finding him watching him with affection as he places the spring onion and ginger into a bowl. 

“Would I be correct to assume that you are making chicken soup?” There is a slight tease to Hannibal’s tone and Will shakes his head lightly. 

“Probably not as good as the silkie chicken one you bought me before.”

“I can teach you, do you have wolfberries, ginseng, ginger and star anise?”

“Chiyoh did the shopping, not me.” If he could shrug he would, instead of asking what things to use, he brings the shopping over to Hannibal and lets him pick out what is desired, finding it easier than holding things up. Then he takes it back to the chopping board, rolling his eyes as he follows instructions and ignoring the little tsk Hannibal gives him when he doesn’t grate the ginger properly. 

Soon enough, everything is in a pot of stock, the bird has been chopped up and added and the aroma that fills the air is pleasant, better than antiseptic, blood and infection. Will manages to find a book Chiyoh had bought, coming back to the bed to sit with Hannibal as he passes it over, laying down as he closes his eyes and lets Hannibal read. 

An hour passes before Hannibal gently nudges him awake. “Your soup should be ready to serve now, Chiyoh has gone to fetch more supplies and said she would get something while she was out.” 

Looking over to the pot on the stove as Will rubs the sleep from his eyes and stifles a yawn. He gets up, stretching awkwardly before stumbling over and finding a ladle to serve what he has made. “Least it smells good.”

“It would have a more pleasant twist in the flavour if we had red dates,” Hannibal says as he sets down the book, looking haggard as Will comes back over. He frowns slightly when he notices Will has one bowl. “Are you not eating?”

“More sharing it with you.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, he lifts a spoon full of soup to his lips, blowing on it gently before bringing it to Hannibal. 

“I’m capable of feeding myself.”

“You’re still shaking slightly.” Will looks down to Hannibal’s fingers, watching the slight tremor run through them before Hannibal lets out a sigh. Finally, Hannibal opens his mouth and lets Will feed him the first spoonful. “Almost as good as the one you made me?”

“Mmmm, perhaps a little more ginger would have been better.” Licking his lips, he watches Will shift closer. “How do you find the taste”

Bringing a spoonful to his own lips, Will sips at it, letting it sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. “My palette isn’t as refined as yours.” Truly, he enjoys it, it tastes like the soup Hannibal had made him before, though he wonders what flavour the red dates would add. 

“I must admit, I would enjoy to show you and open you up to new experiences.”

Dipping the spoon back into the bowl, Will repeats the action of blowing on it and feeding it to Hannibal, eyes watching him swallow and the way he licks his lips after. “You have a way of affording me new experiences already.” 

“Is this a new experience?” Hannibal knows it is for him, having Will care for him, treat him with kindness, he wonders where it has come from, this new urge of his, not that he is complaining much. 

“One that you are affording me.”

They eat in silence afterwards, Will serving the last spoonful before Hannibal ends up shaking his head and laying back, the pain medication is wearing and he is due for a new dose. Will surprises him when he leans forward, taking a serviette and wiping his lips and chin like a child while giving him a half-smile. “I’ll go get the medication.”

It’s only a minute before he returns, three pills in his hand and a glass of water, helping Hannibal to take the drugs before he comes to rest beside him and picks up the book, finding the page Hannibal had marked as he lifts him lay close to his chest. Hannibal smiles when Will starts reading aloud, an arm coming to wrap around Hannibal’s shoulders and keep him close as he feels the rise and fall of Will’s chest as he relaxes and lets sleep pull him under. 

When he feels Hannibal relax, he marks the place in the book, looking down at Hannibal who is sleeping peacefully beside him. He places the book on the table next to the bed as he shifts to lay down next to Hannibal, kissing him on the forehead as he whispers. 

“Good night, baby boy.”


End file.
